This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to grounding structures for antennas and components in electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and handheld electronic devices are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. For example, electronic devices may use long-range wireless communications circuitry to communicate using cellular telephone bands. Electronic devices may use short-range wireless communications links to handle communications with nearby equipment. Electronic devices are also often provided with microphones, cameras, and other electronic components.
It can be difficult to incorporate antennas and electrical components successfully into an electronic device. Some electronic devices are manufactured with small form factors, so space is limited. In many electronic devices, the presence of conductive structures associated with components can influence the performance of antennas. There is also a potential for antenna disruptions from electromagnetic interference when antennas and electrical components are mounted in close proximity with insufficient grounding. This further restricts potential mounting arrangements for components and antennas.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved grounding arrangements for electronic devices with antennas and electronic components.